The Shining Dream
by Synthesis Landale
Summary: Shining Force III - Synbios+Medion. Medion is forced to battle Synbios due to the blackmail of his father. How will Medion cope with his feelings toward Synbios?


The Shining Dream  
  
Chapter I ~ A Bond of Blood and Tears.  
  
My father pushed me ever onwards, how tired I am of being used as a pawn. After this war finishes, I am going to leave the Empire forever. Being a prince has brought me nothing but hardship, duty making me unable to follow the calling of my emotions.  
  
~ From the journal of Prince Medion.  
  
Synbios.  
  
A name that filled Prince Medion of the Empire with fear, excitement and anticipation, a name that made something shine inside of him that he could not identify. Feelings, emotions that he had long kept hidden beneath a mask of calm and silence.  
  
Now, a fire burned in his heart, a flame as strong as those still devouring Aspia. As he walked through the streets, a child cried and threw a stone at him. His mother dived out and begged Medion to spare her child's life.  
  
Medion bowed his head. His father had done this to all of them, taken away their homes, their families. He had been used as a pawn to breach the walls of Aspia, and fear was devouring his heart at the next encounter, for he knew who would stand before him upon the castle bridge. Yet still he walked on, each reluctant step leading him closer to the end which he feared.  
  
He found himself upon Aspia castle bridge, unable to look up, hearing his father's words that threatened the life of his mother, Melinda. Oh, how he hated him, how he would rather turn around and stab his father through the heart than face having to fight Synbios. If only the life of his mother didn't hang in the balance.  
  
Medion slowly raised his head and saw the emerald green eyes, which he knew would be waiting for him. Synbios looked bold, determined. and sad. Medion wanted to call out to him, to tell him he didn't want to fight, but he didn't dare with his father watching his every move. Why did it have to be this way? Why did fate have to be so cruel?  
  
He felt himself move, like a puppet to the orders of the Emperor Domaric. How could his own father threaten the life of his mother? The Lord of Massacres stopped for nobody, he knew, but his own mother? His own son? He didn't even care for them.  
  
Medion raised his sword, trying not to think, just staring ahead at those brilliant green eyes. He moved as though possessed as he killed the two Aspinia soldiers protecting Synbios. It was time. the two of them finally had to fight. and maybe only death would choose the victor.  
  
Synbios raised his sword, the sadness in his eyes now hidden as he screwed them up in anger. If this is the way it had to be, this is the way it would be, Medion thought. He suppressed the feelings growing within him and swung his sword, ignoring the voice in his soul that was begging him to stop before he killed Synbios.  
  
Synbios parried Medion's opening blow and swung gently back. Synbios felt like he was living a waking nightmare. Medion had invaded Aspia, took the life of Tybalt and now stood before him, fighting, although with reluctance. Why do such a thing? Medion's blows grew stronger and more concerted and Synbios realised he couldn't parry forever. He could die here, impaled on the blade of Medion. Well, he thought, if he had to die, it was a good way to go, killed by the man who could spark up such emotion within him, defending his country to the last breath. Romantic, maybe, but hardly practical. How could they defeat Bulzome, if they were fighting amongst themselves?  
  
Medion looked at Synbios. How he longed to know what thoughts were running through that mind of his, how desperate he was to know if Synbios had a fire in his heart like he did. While thinking, his guard dropped momentarily, and Synbios's sword cut through his armour, spilling red blood. Synbios gasped, dropping his sword and rushing to Medion's side. When he looked up, he saw the battle had ended, Honesty had arrived from Julian's force and reported that Medion's mother was safe with Julian. Domaric had been using her to blackmail Medion, he discovered. No wonder he seemed so reluctant to fight.  
  
Medion stood, holding his stomach a little. "Don't worry. it's okay," he said, and walked back to his force. Synbios looked down at his blade, stained in the red blood of Medion.  
  
How will this all end? Synbios thought to himself.  
  
*^*  
  
Chapter II ~ Shining Force of Love  
  
I wanted the journey to end right there, enough blood had been spilled, too much, in fact. Seeing Medion's blood on my blade taught me something; blades can't discriminate between foe and friend, only hearts can. And right then, my heart was giving me some rather strange ideas.  
  
~From the journal of Lord Synbios, on the invasion of Aspinia.  
  
Morning came, and under dawn colours, the three-part army of Jumesyn was ready to depart. Julian was going on ahead, Synbios and Medion would follow later.  
  
Synbios emerged from his headquarters to take a breath of fresh air - the night had been long and filled with nightmares of a dying Medion announcing his love upon a starlit night from the wound Synbios had given him. Synbios felt the cool morning air like a breath of life on his skin, waking the emotions that lie within. He closed his eyes to savour the last moment of peace before the long trials ahead.  
  
Medion, too, had faced a difficult night. His wound hurt him more than he was willing to let on to anybody - he didn't want his force to hate Synbios for hurting him. He decided, too, that he would go and get a breath of fresh air - even if it did smell of the ashes of people's dreams that the he and the Empire had destroyed.  
  
He saw Synbios standing on the castle wall, eyes closed, feeling the breath of air on his skin. He nervously, quietly walked up to him from behind, and placed his gauntleted hands on Synbios's shoulders.  
  
"Synbios." Medion said, his voice nothing more than a whisper, as though feeling unworthy to speak his name.  
  
Synbios opened his eyes, "Medion. Do you hate me for defending Aspia? I never wanted to fight you, Medion. I never wanted to hurt you. That blood. Medion, I want this war to end, help me make it end." He turned around, tears in his eyes, looking deep into Medion's eyes. Medion could feel his pain as though it were his own.  
  
"Synbios! It is me who should apologize. If it weren't for my weakness, Aspia would not be in ruins now. If I had known that my mother was safe. I should have stood up to my father much sooner, Synbios. I failed you and the rest of the Shining Force that placed trust in me. I'm not fit to be a leader or a prince." Medion looked down at the ground, unable to hide the shame that filled his heart, "I betrayed you, Synbios."  
  
"No! It was the Bulzome Sect that caused this. they engineered the abduction of Domaric. they made the peace conference fail. I saw it with my own eyes. such a well thought out plan that even I fell for it to begin with. Medion. this battle is not your fault. How could you go against your father when your own mother was in danger?" Synbios protested.  
  
Medion clutched his stomach and turned away from Synbios. "I should. go back. to headquarters now." he started.  
  
"You can't hide your wound forever. It needs treatment, Medion." Synbios said.  
  
"I can't. let my force hate you. Synbios. Please, Synbios, if I don't make it, please. end this war so that nobody else has to suffer! If I die once we've defeated Bulzome, it doesn't matter. It will be. a good punishment for me."  
  
Medion started to walk away, but Synbios put his hands around Medion and spun him around to look into his serious eyes.  
  
"You're not going to die. We're going to find a path to peace together, Medion." Synbios said with firm resolve. He pulled Medion closer so that he could feel his warm breath breathing on his face in the frozen morning. Medion looked into Synbios's eyes and for a moment he felt the same emotions as Synbios was feeling, powerlessness, self-hatred, anger, pain, sorrow, fear and that something else that had always been there, fighting beneath the surface for a place in both their hearts.  
  
They drew closer, time around them standing still with only the cold morning air to make them feel clean and the warm breath of each other to make them feel alive. Medion took Synbios's face in his hands and caressed his cheek, stroking it through his glove. Synbios allowed the shield that surrounded his soul to drop and he moved forward, capturing Medion's lips with his own, taking his face in his hands and kissing Medion passionately and lovingly. Medion reciprocated, feeling his soul bathed in a shining light that had been waiting all this time to emerge. He kissed Synbios back, feeling the love that had filled his soul extending to every inch of his body. He reached around and held Synbios upon the castle wall as they kissed.  
  
Finally, they broke the kiss for air and Medion, still holding onto Synbios, let his head rest on Synbios's shoulder, his eyes closing as Synbios extended his arms around Medion to hold him tightly.  
  
"Medion," Synbios said, "Help me to end this age of suffering. Come with me, let our armies fight Bulzome and end this tragedy. For all the people who have suffered and lost their lives because of him and his followers."  
  
Medion gently kissed Synbios's neck, and his cheek, around to his mouth once more, which he kissed gently and parted from.  
  
"Let's follow Julian then. To end Bulzome's reign of terror and bring another age of peace to the Aspinian Republic." Medion confirmed. "Together."  
  
Upon the castle battlements they embraced and kissed again, silhouettes against the morning sun, shining souls against the forces of darkness, united in love.  
  
*^*  
  
Chapter III: The Dream Unleashed  
  
It was a dream we forged together, in the morning light. I felt a breath of life within me, telling me that I could go on, that Synbios had forgiven me for the invasion so easily. He is filled with the kindness of a dove, and I knew then that I would give anything to achieve our dream - even my life.  
  
~From the Journal of Prince Medion  
  
Their journey was long and hazardous, leading them to the far reaches of the world they knew, but finally, the combined might of Jumesyn had arrived at the final battle. Split into three parts, they plan to work together to destroy Bulzome, with Julian and Gracia the Innovator dealing with Bulzome himself.  
  
"Synbios.!" Medion cried out. "Wait, Synbios!" Synbios turned around and ran back to Medion. "What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to say. Good luck, Synbios. Please, come back alive. Promise me." Medion asked.  
  
"I promise, Medion. Elbesem's speed to you and your force." Synbios dived into Medion's arms, "We'll live to love again, once this long battle is over." He turned away and walked towards his force, unable to turn around and watch Medion lead his force to battle, knowing that he wanted to be with him and protect him. His force looked at him, knowing his relationship, feeling his pain.  
  
Synbios closed his eyes, remembering the previous night. Medion had visited him in his room, almost as if to say goodbye.  
  
"We're fighting for the dream, Synbios. Forget about me, concentrate on winning. otherwise you'll fail." Medion advised.  
  
"After the battle, if we make it." Medion began.  
  
"Let's not talk about that now. After it's all over we'll have plenty of time." Synbios hushed him.  
  
"Yeah." Medion said, and curled up in Synbios's arms.  
  
Synbios flashed back to his current state. Heavy losses, they were being pushed back. He couldn't lose now; the others were depending on him.  
  
"To end Bulzome's reign of terror and bring another age of peace to the Aspinian Republic." He remembered Medion's words.  
  
"Our dream. Medion. I can't lose." Synbios muttered to himself. He was bleeding badly, having been attacked viciously by the last of Bulzome's followers. This was their last stand, the last chance for them to revive Bulzome, just as it was Synbios's last chance to fight back against the forces of darkness and preserve what was left of Aspinia.  
  
Crying out to those who were still alive, Synbios made a final stand. He broke the line of Bulzome monks and delivered the final battle to the High Priest, cutting his head from his body. Beaten and bloody, the battle over, he held his sword down and looked at the last of his followers, then back at the body of the fallen Bulzome priest.  
  
"I hope this is the last blood that this sword ever sees." he muttered to himself, as he sat down on the ground, the last of his strength depleted. He was alive. Now all he needed was to know that Medion and Julian were safe.  
  
Medion, too, was having a rough time. Synthesis and Hedoba had been cut down, and a Durahan had reopened the wound that Synbios had given him. Just as he thought he couldn't go on, a healing spell covered him and brought back some of his strength.  
  
"Thanks, Ulrydo," Medion said.  
  
"It's okay. Synbios will be waiting for you, I don't want to answer to him if you get injured, you know?" Ulrydo said.  
  
Medion thought of Synbios. He had to be safe, somewhere, and he, Medion, was going to live to see him again and say those three words that he needed to say, that welled up as emotions in his heart but had never made it to his lips. Medion called everyone together and dived towards the enemy, launching a special that eliminated the Bulzome priest standing before him. He fell to his knees, the wound in his stomach filling him with biting pain. Members of his force moved forward to support him, but he pushed through them.  
  
"I have to find Synbios," he said, and took off alone to find the man he loved, red blood staining the frozen earth beneath him.  
  
~  
  
"Synbios!" Masqurin cried, "It's Medion, he's coming this way!"  
  
Synbios leaned on his sword and looked in the direction Masqurin pointed. There, staggering through the snow, leaning heavily on his rapier, was Medion. Synbios got to his feet and moved as fast as his body would let him towards Medion, breaking into a run with the last of his strength. He reached Medion and the pair of them reached out to each other, falling to their knees, holding each other.  
  
"Medion, you're alive." Synbios smiled best he could through his pain as he held Medion tightly. Medion winced.  
  
"Medion.?" Synbios felt him wince and pulled off Medion's armour. Underneath, the extent of Medion's wound was revealed. Synbios gasped.  
  
"Masqurin! Get Grace, now!" Synbios cried, as he held Medion in his arms.  
  
"I. don't think. there's much time." Medion muttered.  
  
"Save your strength. Please, Medion, stay alive." Synbios begged.  
  
Medion heard divine incantations being muttered in the distance, but everything seemed so distant, except Synbios, who he was trying desperately to hang on to the image of.  
  
"Synbios. I always wanted. to get the chance to tell you. that. I love you, Synbios." Medion felt himself fading and closed his eyes.  
  
Just as he thought he was dying, a bright light engulfed him and he could feel warmth flowing through him in the icy fields as life was returned to him. He opened his eyes again and felt the cold of the field below him.  
  
"Synbios." he muttered, "Synbios."  
  
Medion felt water falling onto his cheeks. His vision focused and he saw Synbios was crying. Synbios leaned down and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I promised I'd come back. Don't cry." Medion said, but Synbios held him, kissed him and kept saying, "I love you, I love you."  
  
Synbios's wounds had also been healed by the Aura Level 4 spell, and he and Medion were soon ready to go and check on Julian and Gracia's progress. They heard cries of victory as they opened the doors to the Divine Palace, and Julian and Gracia stood victorious. Gracia stood weakly, his power drained by destroying Bulzome, but he smiled to see Synbios and Medion together.  
  
Finally, the battle was over, but the stories of the members of the Shining Force had only just begun.  
  
^*^  
  
Final Chapter ~ Laying Down the Sword  
  
The long battle was over. So many people had given their lives for the peace that was to come. I promise to never forget their sacrifices. My father, Lord Conrad, Tybalt, who always blamed himself for the invasion of Barrand, Edmund, the white knight, who grew tired of waiting for the Republic's dream to come true, and of course, the Shining Force, who worked tirelessly under our command for the future of both the Republic and the Empire. We hope someday that both nations will be able to co-exist. And thus, the dream lives on, within us.  
  
~From the Journal of Lord Synbios, joint guardian of the Territory of Flagard.  
  
Aspia Castle Bridge - One Week Later  
  
"Medion. Stay with me, here in Aspinia. You can't go back to the Empire, Domaric would kill you for sure!" Synbios exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, Synbios. I have no desire to serve the Lord of Massacres any more. Even if he is my father." Medion replied. "However, I have just one condition."  
  
"It's okay, Medion," King Benetram's voice cut in, "Your mother can stay here. That is what you wanted to hear, is it not?"  
  
Medion smiled. "Then I'm pleased to stay. Thank you, good King Benetram," he said, and went into the castle with Synbios.  
  
Synbios and Medion stood in the castle courtyard. All was quiet, and Synbios turned to face Medion, taking his hands and bringing them close to his chest.  
  
"Medion. I'm going back to Flagard. my territory. I. I wanted to know if. if you'd come and rule the area with me, Medion. It'd be fine to bring your mother if you wanted, and your force.." Synbios proposed.  
  
Medion smiled. "I'll come, Synbios. but my force has decided to split up and either return to the Empire or stay here in Aspia. My mother is safe here. She doesn't need me. I. want to be with you alone, Synbios."  
  
Synbios nodded and they held each other for a little longer before going to make preparations for departure.  
  
~  
  
"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to Lord Conrad, one of the kindest and wisest generals ever to grace the Republic or Empire. He was." The priest went on, speaking of Lord Conrad's great achievements in the creation of the Republic, and the burden that Lord Synbios had to carry on his shoulders. Medion stood close to him the whole time, feeling Synbios's sorrow as his own as Lord Conrad's coffin was lowered slowly into the ground. Masqurin, Grace and Dantares stood close also, Masqurin weeping uncontrollably.  
  
After the service, Synbios went back to the spot that his father had died on, in front of his eyes. Medion left him to have time alone, but was worried when he woke in the middle of the night to find Synbios wasn't there.  
  
Medion got out of bed, and walked into the main room, where he saw Synbios sitting at his father's desk. Medion quietly went to his side.  
  
"Synbios. are you all right?" Medion asked. Synbios saw the look of worry on his face and gave an apologetic look.  
  
"I'm sorry," Synbios said, "I was just thinking. what would my father be thinking of me now. Would he be proud? Or ashamed? What do you think?"  
  
"I know he's proud of you, Synbios. You were willing to risk your life to defend the Republic, just as he did. You gathered a force and did everything in your power to end the war that was causing so much suffering. About us. I didn't really know him that well, but I'm sure he'd just want you to be happy, Synbios. He must have been open-minded; he left the Empire to create a free country where people would no longer be persecuted. He must be happy that his son is able to benefit from that." Medion said.  
  
Synbios looked up at Medion with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Medion." he said, his voice cracking up as the tears began to flow.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Medion said, and put his arms around Synbios in a comforting embrace.  
  
~  
  
Synbios and Medion stood at Lord Conrad's grave, dressed in their full battle gear. Synbios drew his sword, Medion his rapier.  
  
"I hope we never have to use these again, Synbios." Medion said, as Synbios plunged his sword into the earth below. Medion put his rapier into the ground next to it. "This is to a peaceful future." Synbios said, and Medion took him in his embrace and kissed him lovingly. Masqurin, Grace and Dantares watched from a distance and smiled.  
  
~fin 


End file.
